


New Horizons

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [9]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is upset things don't go her way. Takes place directly after the season four finale, but right before Matt and Rebekah leave Mystic Falls. Another tiny Mabekah drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

"You're what?!" Caroline all but yells into his face. Matt resists the urge to laugh. He knows if the situation was reversed and Caroline was telling him she was spending the summer with Klaus, he'd be freaking out just the same.

"I'm spending the summer with Rebekah." He repeats, quickly moving from table to table with a washcloth. Thankfully it's the end of his shift and he doesn't need to worry about dealing with Caroline  _and_  a dozen impatient customers. Right now there's only a couple stragglers scattered at the bar, and they don't look like they'll be needing kitchen service any time soon.

"But don't you want to spend our last summer here in Mystic Falls, together with all our friends?" She complains, hair flying as she rushes around him.

"Not really no."

Caroline gives him a disappointed pout and he sighs. "Care, you know I love you guys but I've never set foot outside this town. Soon you, Bonnie and Elena won't be around and I need to start getting used to being on my own."

"Road tripping with a psycho Original isn't exactly being on your own." She mutters under her breath, a bitter look on her face.

"Rebekah isn't all that bad." Matt admits grudgingly, his lips burning with memories of their kiss.

"She ran you and Elena off a bridge. She almost  _killed_  you." Caroline points out, but Matt feels no one in this town has any moral high ground to stand on, not anymore, and so he keeps his mouth shut. There's no need to bring up bad memories on his last night in town.

"She also saved me from being blown up into a million pieces." There. Try to focus on the good.

" _Matt_." Her whine reminds him of when they were still dating, and she wanted him to do something he absolutely had no interest in doing but would end up doing anyway. Difference this time is that she doesn't hold sway over his decisions anymore.

"I'll make sure to send you a postcard when I get to Prague." Only when she leaves the Grill in a huff of disappointment does he let a smirk appear on his face.


End file.
